Bloody Kiss
by Under World Satan 666 Suigetsu
Summary: my - one shot pein and sakura with the hint of deidara and sakura in other words read XD
1. Chapter 1

bloody kiss

"are we all most there yet" tobi asked annoyingly walking right beside deidara

"for the last time tobi we are not there yet yeah" deidara said as he walked faster

"take your time to get there we still have time you know" pein said walking his own pase

"pein why are we doing this again?" itachi asked walking right beside pein

"because we needed to get away from them is all you know how my grandpa is when i do stuff to get in trouble" pein said walking passed a sigh that said frog park

"who would name a park frog park?" tobi asked trying to catch up to deidara

"who knows tobi" pein replied as he sat down on a bench

"you know you four should be out here this late" a voice came out of no where

"who are you and why shouldnt we be out here this late?" pein asked

"oh my bad my name is sakura" sakura said with a bow to them

"hn" itachi replied with

"my name is tobi" tobi said as he huggled her

"heh nice to meet you tobi" sakura said with a small smile

"my name is pein" pein said looking at sakura

"my name is deidara yeah" deidara said as he sat down under a cherry blossom tree

"nice to meet you guys" sakura said with a little bit bigger smile on her face

"arent you from suna high school yeah?" deidara asked

"i was but i moved here so i will be starting tomorrow" sakura said with a smile

"so you will be the new student that was coming" pein said with a big smirk on his face

"yes" sakura said looking at pein

"we should get going its bad to be out here there are rapiest here" itachi said and walked off

"yeah" pein said as he got up as the same with deidara

"hey girly you should get home your mom must be worried yeah" deidara said as he dusted him self off

"my mom is gone she is working in florida and my dad and her are split so i dont know where he is" sakura said losing her smile and started to walk to the lake

"you can stay with me at my grandpa's house so you are not lonley" pein said walking off

"you sure i can?" sakura said looking at him

"yes all of my friends stay the night at my grandpa's with me" pein said with a smirk still walking off to the way to his grandpa's sakura, tobi, and deidara folllowed pein in to the house and walked up to his room. there was three beds in his room

"um there is a problem yeah" deidara said with a smirk

"i would say" tobi said looking at the beds

"tobi you and deidara get your own and sakura so do you" pein said with a smirk as he pulled out a futon and set it up and layed on it. they found who was sleeping where tobi get the bed that was close to the window then it was deidara in the middle and sakura then pein at the foot of sakuras bed with the futon

"night" everyone said to each other before passing out

3 hours later the was a SMASH through the whole house. pein got up fast and looked too find sakura is still asleep and deidara and tobi were up with pein

"you guys heard a smash right yeah" deidara said looking at them

"damnit my window" pein said looking at his broken window and got up to see what made it break in the first place. and seen a grey haired boy standing and smirking at them

"who are you" tobi asked looking at him

"kimimaro and i know that you guys have a girl name haruno sakura in there" kimimaro said smirking a big one

"so what if we do yeah" deidara said looking pissed

"she is my girlfriend and i am here to take her back" kimimaro said smirking more

"i thought i told you i didnt want to see you" skaura said out of no where and appered right next to pein

"ah but sakura i love you you must be with me or else no one can have you" kimimaro said hold out his arms torwords her

"she said she didnt want to see you so get lost" pein said with a feared mad face on

"kya~ you wont get away sakura" kimimaro said and with that he appered right next to her and stabed her side

"you wont get her" pein said and kicked kimimaro in to the wall and took the knife away from him and stabed him three times in the shoulder before kimimaro got away

"you ok sakura yeah" deidara asked worried holding her up

"yeah i am fine thanks for asking" sakura said holding her side as pein came up and moved her and and fixed up her side up

"you should be ok sakura" pein said as he helped her to the bed and layed her down and with him right behind her holding her so she felt safe

"thanks pein" sakura said with a light smile on her face as she fell asleep

"your welcome sakura" pein said as he kissed her lips lightly and tasted blood on her lips and fell asleep holding on tight to her..deidara and tobi dirfted off to sleep too

* * *

thanks for reading - i will becoming out with other part soon XD

if you didnt like it then too bad i really dont care (: i just felt like writing it okiers peoples !

ps i do miss spell XD so bear with me !


	2. Chapter 2

beep beep beep beep "ugh my head" sakura said as she was starting to wake up "huh" she let through her lips as she noticed that she was being clung to tightly

"good morning yeah" deidara said as he poke pein's head

"5 more minutes mommy" pein said as he clung more tightly to sakura

"i am not your mommy yeah" deidara yelled and got pein to fall out of bed

"ouch sorry i was just really tired" pein said as he looked up at sakura and deidara and sakura had a small blush on her face

"where is tobi deidara?" skaura asked looking at him weirdly

"tobi ran out side because he wanted a head start to the half day of school there is really nothing to be that happy about half days yeah" deidara said as he got pein off the floor

"i think we should go grandpa i am off talk to you later on" pein said grabbing ahold of sakura's hand and led her down the hallway

"you like it here yeah?" deidara asked as he walked beside pein

"yeah so far its just a fun place to be at i just hope i dont have to move once again" sakura said clinging to pein's arm

"we are almost there i see tobi trying to get a lolii pop from konan yeah" deidara said as they reached the school yard

"hey konan" pein said and konan pounced on pein making pein fall on sakura konan on top of pein

"i feel so weak" sakura whispered but pein heared her

"konan get off will you" pein said trying to get off sakura

"you alright sakura?" tobi said with a big squeal and ran over there

"yeah i am fine" sakura said as pein and konan got off and pein helped sakura up

""nice pink hair" konan said teasingly as she walked over to kakuzu and huggled him

"yeah thanks" sakura whispered

"come on" pein said taking her hand and walking off to a table and sat down next to itachi

"your coming with me" sasuke said as he took ahold of sakura's other hand

"sasgay didnt i tell you to not come to this table" pein said as he got and put his arms around sakura making her blush.**"great this is going to be a long day"**pein thought as he pulled sakura more close to him

"so what i seen my cherry blossom here" sasuke said as he pulled on sakura's hand

"what i am no ones cherry blossom" sakura said pissed

"i are you i would let go of her yeah" deidara said as he got up and grabed ahold of sasuke as konan and kakuzu walked up

"SASUKE" ino yelled as she ran up and jumped on him

"i guess i lose this round" sasuke said as he let go of sakura and deidara let go of him.** "this isnt over"** sasuke thought as he walked off with ino

"sakura you ok yeah?" deidara and the others asked and pein let go of her

"yeah i am ok thanks for asking" sakura said with a big smile on her face witch made the guys smirk and konan smile back

"i have an idea" konan said with a big smile

"what is it konan" pein asked raiseing his eyebrow

"lets have a party tonight" konan said with happyness

"fine by me yeah" deidara said with the others nodding

"ok i guess but where do we have it?" pein asked/said

"at my house its big enough" sakura finally said with a smile

"fuck yeah" hidan yelled as neji walked over

"what are you talking about hidan?" neji asked looking at them all

"its nothing..." kakuzu said fast. **"thanks kakuzu we really dont need that neji there"** pein thought as sakura hid on the over side of him

"i will find out what you idiots are up to you know that i always have my way" neji said and walked off

"let have it tomorrow sense there is no school that day" konan said with a smile

"ok" sakura said with a smile back at konan

"you second years get to class you missed the first two classes" a class rep said as walking off

"damnit yeah" deidara said as he got up and walked off with konan, kakuzu,sasori, and itachi

"i have classes with you" pein said while looking at the clipboard on the wall

"thats good i raither not be alone" sakura said as pein and her walked in there reading class

"we have 15 mins before the teacher comes in" pein said as he sat down in the back

"oh ok" sakura said as she sat next to him

"wow sasuke was right you are cute" sai said as he appered next to her

"step off sai and i mean it you have no right being near a second year" karin said while smacking him "sorry about that pei... WAIT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO PEIN" karin yelled

"shut up already" sasuke come up walking

"just fucking grand" pein said as he was about to stand up and hit either one of them

"students take your seats" the teacher said as he claped his hands

"this isnt over pein" sasuke said walking over to his seat followed by sai and karin

"this period is free but your first years stay away from the second years i mean it" the teacher said and didnt even noticed sakura who was sitting next to pein

"hey pein who is the chick on the other side of you" kisame asked looking at her

"her name is sakura and keep it down kisame if the teacher sees a first year with the second years he will move her right away" pein whispered while writing a note.** "i wonder what pein is up too hmmm"** kisame thought looking at pein

"that a nice name" kisame said looking at her

"thanks" sakura whispered as pein handed haku the note and whipsered something in his ear

"pein you got feelings for that girl?" kisame whipsered in pein's ear

"yeah so what if i do" pein said in a whisper but sakura couldnt hear what they were talking about

"ok class class is almost over and i need every one to have a great christmass break" the teacher said a the bell rang for them to get out of class. pein got up and walked over to haku and started talking to him

"hey sakura what you think of pein?" kisame asked with a big smirk. as pein shot an evil glare at kisame** "what is that fool thinking damnit"** pein thought as sakura and kisame were heading out of the class room

"well i thin..." sakura was about to say untill she was cut off by

"KISAME I NEED A WORD WITH YOU" kakuzu yelled at him

"yeah ok kakuzu well i will talk to you later" kisame said as he walked off over to kakuzu

"hey sakura you look confused" konan said as pein come out of the class room

"yeah i think i might of fallen for someone" sakura said looking down at her shoes. **"fallen for someone? who could she fallen for?" **pein thought as he walked up to them

"hey konan sakura" pein said with a smirk

"i will tell you later konan" sakura whispered to konan "hiya pein" sakura said with a smile

"yeah hi pein" konan said **" could it be pein she has fallen for? hmm this could be good"**konan thought with a smile

"lets go shoping for things" tobi yelled and tackled sakura and clang to her

"that would be nice" konan said with a smile

"hnn" itachi let out his lips "why me" itachi said shaking his head and walked off

"hmm i know konan me and sakura will go to the mall yeah" deidara said as he clung to sakura too

"why you deidara? i thought you dont like shopping" pein said (pein -- o_O')

"yeah why deidara" konan asked ( konan----- o-O'')

"because i can help pick out the dresses for you and sakura duh yeah" deidara said ( sakura - x_~')

"we can go tomorrow early in the morning" tobi screamed (everyone x.x')

"that sounds good to me" sakura said with a smile as she tryed to get away from the clingys (o-O')

"yeah alright but everyone goes but deidara and konan stick with sakura when we go" pein said as they walked pasted the school yard

"yeyness" tobi said still clinging to sakura

"can you two let go of her now" pein said pissed. **"god there to clingy to her"** pein thought as they let her go

"hey i am going now talk to you guys tomorrow" sakura said as she took off running

"yeah alright see you guys later" konan yelled as they walked off in the differnet ways

* * *

(me)mwuahaha - i will get on the three part laters on XD

(deidara) sure you will yeah....

(konan) be nice deidara she is at least trying to make a good one god damnit

(pein) konan has a point anyways (O_o;)

(itachi) fools DX she will fucked up the fan fic

(me) ;_; i wont fuck it up

(pein) idiots (~_~")

(me) thanks for reading - heheheh... you will see my other chapters later on i hope o-O' if i am not busy


	3. PROLBEM !

Me: 7 Month Hiatus THAT MEANS NO UPDATES for long time 3 but i promise i will make it up to you all !!!!!

Deidara: that means i can have a long break un

Pein: Thats What You Think Deidara...

Sakura: Be Nice Pein D:

Kisame: Are You For Real Pein Doesnt Take Orders From The Likes Of You

Pein: Ok Fine Sakura And Kisame Shut Up

Sakura: Yey :3

Me: weird..... O: |grabs a box and hides in it| _

Deidara: What The Fuck Are You Doing Un ?!?!? |he shakes the box|

Me: T_T.... |shaken| _ O: Just Say You Love Me 3 :3 hehehehe

Deidara: No...

Me: ok Whatever You Will Just Miss Me 3 :O Yeah Back To The Hiatus Thingy Biggy _;

Deidara: What Did You Do ?

Me: O: Going To Work So Yeah I Am Looking For A Job |Hisses| :C

Deidara: Okk Then Anyways Cumatose Doesnt Own Us I Only Wish That She Did| e_______o So I Could Be THE STAR YEAH !

Me: owo; 3 Maybe ~ I Would Deidei Or I Could Make Sasori If I Owned Naruto -

Sasori: I Swear Your Stupid.....Rate And Do Whatever Seeya !


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry Everyone !!!! :x i will do more parts later on i have to think same with cheeto crack D:

Deidara: Pssh you better hurry up and do something you dork yeah!

Pein: Leave her alone she will get to it when she gets to it alright

Itachi: why am i here again?

Me: owo;;; Because you love me ?

Kisame: Yeah right Heh.

Me: What did you just say fish face

Kisame: Nothing just want time in the story !! (=*o*=)

Me: well i will up date soon I PROSIME !!!! :D

Pein: Ok ! We Will Be BACK ON SOON !


End file.
